My Little Pony:Los Elementos Perdidos
by Badnoir
Summary: Bueno,espero que les a poco ire sacando los capitulos y poco a poco ire avanzando en los siguientes


**Los Elementos Perdidos**

 **Capitulo 1:El extraño**

Era un dia tranquilo en cosas iban muy bien y estaba muy animada aquel dia,ademas de estar desayunando con mis amigas en el castillo de adelante a alimentar a mis pequeñas mascotas

T:-Bueno,las cosas van muy bien ya-

RD:-Asi menos hay no me guste,la disfruto al maximo-Dijo para reir un poco

AP:-Bueno,al menos no hay problemas ahora-

R:-Aja pero yo debo empezar a diseñar nuevos vestidos para la gala de invierno-

SG:-Y yo seguir practicando mis hechizos y estudiar-

Fs:-Vaya,si que tienen cosas que hacer algunas-

AP:-Bueno,tu siempre estas con animales y debo ocuparme de la invierno se acerca rapidamente-

debo ir a ayudar con el tema de las nubes-

PP:-Y yo preparar una super duper gran fiesta,y sera la mejor-Dijo para tirar confeti mientras sonreia mucho y saltaba muy animada

Fs:-Muy bien...-

Los minutos pasaban mientras hablabamos y veiamos que hacer,hasta que una de las avecillas entro por una ventana

RD:-Fluttershy,saca esa ave de aqui-

Fs:-Tranqui,solo pasa a saludarme-Dije acariciando la cabeza de la ave con mi casco cuidadosamente

-"Un pony muy extraño esta en el arbol magico..."-Escuche

Fs:-¿Un pony...en el Arbol de la Armonia...?-

T:-¿Hay alguien en la cueva?-Dijo sorprendida

La avecilla asintio

T:-Debemos ir ya-Dijo para levantarse y volar hacia la salida tomando a Spike con su magia y poniendolo en su lomo

Todas la seguimos volando y corriendo durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la cueva,donde vi a un pequeño zorro de color naranja entrar paramos cerca de la entrada

T:-Chicas,hay que tener ser una gran amenaza lo que este -

Nos acercamos a la entrada para ver por fondo habia un pony encapuchado con varios libros mientras los sostenia con su magia y el pequeño zorro junto a un fenix estaban con el

SG:-Parece un investigador...-Susurro

T:-Puede que lo sea pero debemos estar seguras...-

Seguimos mirando y el pony miro hacia donde girarse,sus ojos eran naranjas pero su rostro no se un poco asustada al a mirar y vi que en sus cascos habia como puas mientras tenia una pluma para escribir

AP:-No se que hace aqui pero me da muy mala espina...-

PP:-¿Y si hablamos con el...?-

T:-No se...-

RD:-Si ustedes no van,yo ire...-Dijo para adentrarse-Oye tu.¿Que haces aqui?-

Todas nos dejamos ver y el pony junto a sus mascotas se dieron vuelta para mirarnos

?:-No es de su incumbencia,guardianas de la armonia-Dijo con una voz un poco profunda pero suave

T:-¿Guardianas...de la armonia?-

?:-Vaya,parece que no sabian eso,aparte de ser las guardianas elementales no conocen mucho aun de sus ,mejor hablo luego-

Dicho eso,el pony desaparecio en una luz anaranjada junto a sus dos compañeros,dejando en su lugar una pluma de fenixMe acerque timidamente y con precaucion al lugar junto a las demas y tome la pluma para mirarla

Fs:-Bueno,al menos el fenix esta muy bien noto por la pluma-

RD:-Eso lo se pero no sabemos porque estaba aqui-

T:-Lo mejor seria volver a nuestros , me pondre a investigar un poco sobre ese pony extraño-

SG:-Puedo ayudarte si quieres-

T:-Claro,no veo problema ,luego nos vemos-

Dicho eso,ambas desaparecieron con su magia de la mi parte,empece a salir junto a las demas mientras volviamos a nuestros hogares,tomar cada uno el camino y yo volver a mi cabaña,en la cual entre y me acoste en el sofa mientras pensaba

D:-¿Que sucedio?-Dijo apareciendo de la nada

Fs:-Pues...un pony estaba en el arbol de la armomia...Y,¿No crees que debes tocar primero la puerta...?-

D:-Cierto pero ya estoy dentro.¿Que mas descubrieron?-

Fsdos zorro naranja y un fenix pero de el, nos dijo...Guardianas de la Armonia...-

D:-Entiendo...Si quieres,puedo ayudar a buscar-

Fs:-Pues...seria de gran ayuda...Tengo esto pero no creo que sea suficiente…-Dije mostrandole la pluma-Por cierto,solo vi que...tenia algo raro en sus cascos...Podia agarrar la pluma perfectamente...-

D:-¿Asi...?-Dijo tomando una pluma con una de sus garras de grifo

Fs:-Exacto...-

D:-Jmh...Tengo una leve sospecha sobre que no...,hay ponys que son muy...excentricos e inusuales,como el Rey Sombra y su especie o los Changelings con sus dos bandos de los absorbe amor y los de que me encerraran con los Elementos de la Armonia,escuche rumores sobre...un reino donde los ponys y los dragones convivian en paz pero estaban muy pero muy lejos de se que pueden comportarse como un dragon al principio,siendo un poco necios pero cuando los conoces bien,son como ponys-

Fs:-¿Hablas...de una especie...hibrida entre...ponys y...y...dragones...?-

D:-Si,algo asi pero no recuerdo como los llamaban-

Fs:-Ya veo...Bueno,gracias por la aportacion...Twilight y Starlight estan investigando...Tal vez...puedas aportarle esa misma informacion a ellas...-

D:-Cierto...Tienes que lo encuentren mas rapido y saber si es cierto o mi querida Fluttershy,te veo luego-Dijo para desaparecer

Suspire y me quede mirando el techo

Fs:-Insoportable...-

Ag:-"Lo mismo digo.¿Por que lo dejas entrar aun si te parece asi?"-Escuche de mi mascota

Fs:-Bueno,somos amigos pero...debe saber lo que es la privacidad-Dije mimandolo

Ag:-"Bueno,creo que si le dices, quieres tu propio espacio y es entendible"-

Fs:-Por algo eres mi linda mascota Angel-Dije abrazandolo con cuidado y luego mirar la pluma-¿Quien seras...?-

Ag:-"Bueno,solo queda ,por mi parte,ire a alimentarme para el pocos dias y se que me extrañaras"-

Fs:-Claro que siempre te extraño mi pequeño.Y tienes razon,debo preparar la comida de todos los animales-

Me levante,puse a Angel en mi lomo y luego me puse la pluma en mi cabello para acercarme al espejo

Fs:-Me queda muy bien la que traen suerte-

Ag:-"Menos habla y vamos"-

Fs:-Cierto-

Sali de la cabaña y empece a preparar las pequeña cuevas para los animalitos,ademas de mucha comida para varias horas de trabajo,habia finalizado y me recoste sobre una hamaca que tenia en mi jardin,mirando a mi alrededor para luego cerrar los unos minutos,escuche el ruido de un animal en el bosque y abri mis ojos

Fs:-Ay no...Un pobre animalito esta en peligro...¿Que debo hacer...?¿Que debo hacer...?-Dije desesperandome un poco

Ag:-"No se,¿ir tal vez?"-

Fs:-Si,buena idea pero...-Dije mirando un poco asustada el bosque Everfree-Hay...hay cosas peligrosas ahi...Pero hay un...animalito indefenso...-

Ag:-"Vamos, animal necesita de tu coraje y no vuelvas hasta que este sano y salvo"-

Fs:-Tie-tienes razon...-Dije tomando aire y exhalando-Vuelvo enseguida-

Empece a aletear un poco mientras me adentraba en el bosque,intentando buscar al pobre varios minutos de busqueda,no encontre nada pero al darme la vuelta,me encontre con varios Timberwolfs que empezaban a acorralarme

Fs:-De...dejenme...Por...por favor...-Dije mientras retrocedia lentamente hasta que me tope con un arbol que bloqueaba mi salida-Ay no...-

Vi como todos se acercaban a mi,mientras sus babas caian de sus hocicos de se prepararon y luego saltaron hacia mi y cerre los ojos esperando mi final pero tras varios segundos,no paso abrir mis ojos y todos se empezaban a alejar mientras algunos corrian

Fs:-¿Que...que paso...?-Dije mirando a los lados

Al hacerlo,me encontre con el pequeño zorro naranja de aquel pony

Fs:-Tu eres...la...la mascota...del pony...de-de la...cueva,¿n-no...?-

?:-"Asi te animal que estaba gritando fue devuelto a tu hogar por mi dueño,y esta sano y salvo"-

Fs:-Bi-bien...¿Que...que hacian...en la cueva...del Arbol...?-

?:-"Bueno,solo dire que investigacion.A mi dueño le tiene intrigado algo y es el funcionamiento de los Elementos.Y por favor,no traten de dueño...prefiere que nadie se acerque a muy...distanciado y sus razones.Y sabemos que tus amigas y tu estan investigando sobre favor,dejen eso de lado y olvidense del ,regresa a tu hogar antes de que mas de esas cosas vuelvan a nos vemos"-Dijo para desaparecer entre los arbustos

Fs:-Gra...gracias...Y...y lo hare...-Dije levantandome

Mire hacia los lados nuevamente y volvi volando a mi cabañ un minuto,llegue y luevo empece a volar al castillo de Twilight,entre y fui a la biblioteca,donde vi que ambas estaban investigando

T:-Hola,Discord nos conto aquello.¿Sucede algo?-

Fs:-Bueno,queria decirles que...dejen el tema de lado y...no sigan buscando...El estaba...investigando sobre el Arbol y los Elementos...Su mascota...me pidio que te dijera eso...Y lo pidio con un por favor...-

T:-Bueno...No puedo dejar de buscar,incluso le mande una carta a Celestia para que me diga sobre el es mejor estar un paso adelante-

SG:-Puede que si-

Fs:-Pero...el no quiere...Creo que...deberiamos...hacerle caso...-

T:-Quiera o no,hay que sabemos que puede estar por vuelve a la cabaña y relajate.¿De acuerdo?-

Fs:-Bien...-

Sali volando lentamente de ahi y vole hacia mi cabañ dias pasaron de aquel entonces hasta que llego el invierno y todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de me encontraba en mi hogar y tenia la chimenea encendida,mientras leia una revista de moda y tomaba un chocolate caliente con habia una gran tormenta de nieve y no podia salir

Fs:-Solo espero que termine pronto...-

Cuando dije eso,escuche que golpeanban la asuste un poco,escondiendome detras del sofa,levante un poco la vista y vi al fenix del otro dia que estaba tocando la ventana

Fs:-Ay no...Ya voy pequeño...-

Me acerque a la ventana,la abri y tome al fenix para coloque cerca de la chimenea mientras lo mimaba

Fs:-Pobrecito...¿Que sucedio...?-

?:-"Mi...mi dueño...en riesgo...Congelandose...y...colgando...de un risco...Tengo...mucho frio..."-

Fs:-Quedate aqui pequeñ a ayudar a tu dueñ te como ayudarlo.¿Donde esta?-

?:-"Cerca...del arbol...armonico...Timberwolfs cerca...Usa algo de fuego...para auyentarlos..."-

Fs:-Bien-

Subi rapidamente a mi cuarto,me puse mi ropa de invierno y baje para poner mas leña en la chimenea y acercar al fenix a una rama y la encendi para luego salir al exterior y cerrar rapidamente la puerta

Fs:-Que frio...pero debo ayudar al pony...-

Empece a trotar rapidamente hacia el arbol mientras llevaba la rama en mi varios minutos,llegue y vi al zorro herido mientras era rodeado por varios Timberwolfs y junto a el habia una mochila con varios hondo y tome valor para luego correr a las criaturas y auyentarlos con mi rama en llamas hasta que salieron corriendo

?:-Ayuda...Por favor...No aguantare...mucho mas...Estoy herido...-

Fs:-Tranquilo...Eshtoy aqui...-Dije con la rama en mi boca

Tome su casco con lo que parecia ser garras y empece a tirar de el mientras intentaba varios esfuerzos,logre ponerlo en tiera,lo mire y note que estaba muy herido,ademas de que su capa estaba manchada de rojo en varias partes

Fs:-¿Te...te encuentras bien...?-

?:-No...no mucho...Siento que...voy a desmayarme...del frio y...del dolor...-

Fs:-Ven...De...dejame ayudarte...Te llevare al hospital...Ahi podran tratarte...-

No respondio,mi miro y luego cayo de asuste y rapidamente tome su mochila,luego lo puse a el sobre mi lomo al igual que a su zorro y empece a caminar hacia el hospital como varios minutos de caminata,llegue,entre y cai hacia delante mientras intentaba respirar y las enfermeras vinieron rapidamente

-¿Que sucedio?-Pregunto una

Fs:-Esta muy...herido...Ademas de...estar desmayado...-

-No te preocupes señ trataremos enseguida-

Dicho eso,las enfermeras me lo sacaron de encima y me ayudaron a levantarme

Fs:-Gracias...-

-No es nada.¿Sabe su nombre?-

Fs:-Lo siento pero no lo se...Una de sus mascotas me aviso y fui a ayudarlo rapidamente-

-Descanse un poco hasta que la tormenta es muy valiente para hacer lo que hizo a pesar de ser muy timida-

Fs:-Sabe que me gusta ayudar a los demas-

-Lo sabemos,ayudaremos al pony y no se preocupe,esta en buenos cascos-

Fs:-Bien...No se si...pueden tratar a su mascota tambien...Esta muy lastimado...-

La enfermera vio al zorro y lo tomo para ponerlo junto a su amo en la camilla y luego desaparecer por el de eso,me sente en una silla mientras sostenia su mochila

Fs:-¿Se dara cuenta si...?.No se...-Dije en voz baja

Mire hacia los lados,abri la mochila y habia varios uno y el titulo decia "La Mariposa y el Dragon".Lo mire y empece a muy interesante ya que contaba la historia de un dragon exiliado que conocio a una mariposa y que se hicieron grandes amigos,ademas de que cada uno sentia algo por su compañ leyendo durante un rato hasta que una enferemera llego

-Señorita vengo a informar que el pony...bueno,el hibrido ya esta mejor al igual que su sufrido muchas heridas pero ya esta verlo si quiere en la habitacion trata de levantarse o algo,solo llame a una enfermera y lo atenderan enseguida-

Fs:-Bien,gracias enfermera-

La enfermera asintio mientras sonreia y se mi parte guarde el libro en la mochila,me la puse al hombro y me dirigi a la llegar,entre con mucho cuidado y lo vi acostado,con los ojos sorprendi al ver como era su pelaje,con una gran venda en medio,era blanco como la nieve,sus patas eran naranjas y terminaban en garras muy filosas,ademas de tener una cola y su punta era la de una lanza pero de color naranja mientras su crin era negro por debajo y naranja por arriba y era un unicornio

Fs:-Que...que lindo es...-Dije en voz baja mientras sentia como me sonrojaba un poco

Me acerque a el y note como su respiracion estaba un poco tapada,dudando que era por el eche un vistazo y vi que no estaba cubierto por las tome y lo tape junto a su mascota que estaba vendada mientras ambos saque la mochila y la deje a un costado,tome el libro de nuevo y al abrirlo en la portada,habia un nombre

Fs:-Siempre te gustaron las historias ya que nunca pierdes las esperanzas,hermano parte de tus hermanas Green Leaves y Emerald Scarlet-Dije leyendo la descripcion que habia pasado por alto-Que tiernas...-Dije sonriendo y luego mirando al pony-Asi que...te llamas Badnoir...Que lindo nombre para un lindo pony...-

Guarde el libro,tome una pluma y tinta que habia en la mochila y luego la tablilla medica al pie de la cama para empezar a escribir su nombre y colgarla nuevamente en su lugar

Fs:-Vendre a visitarte...No te preocupes...Se que estas durmiendo y debes descansar despues de lo que te paso...Y traere a tu fenix...Esta en buenos cascos...Hasta pronto,Badnoir...-


End file.
